This invention refers to an apparatus that is self-transported or self-towed, aimed at collecting, compacting, and bagging residues in general such as domestic, industrial, and farming waste.
The open-air collection and disposal of rubbish and waste in general is a growing problem that has serious ecological consequences.
Automotive vehicles are provided to collect domestic refuse; these vehicles have been specially designed and fabricated with features to receive, and compact the loads collected. However, given their capacity and high cost, these are only viable in large urban centers. This is why many cities hire private companies to collect the garbage, as they are specialized in this activity.
On the other hand, simpler ways of collecting and transporting garbage, such as, for instance, open trucks, dump-carts, or simple carts do not attend hygiene and safety requirements for both the population and the operators of this system.
In the case of trucks designed for the specific purpose d collecting garbage, the compaction rate is low, and so the volume of material collected is high. Because of this, the trucks need to be constantly unloaded, which means that they have to return to the garbage dumps that are located at remote places, thereby increasing the fuel consumption.
In the case of vehicles that are not specifically aimed at collecting garbage, the material collected is not compacted, which reduces the transport capacity of the vehicles all the more, and obliges to do constant trips to unload them.
The manner in which the garbage is disposed is also just as serious an issue, since in most cities, it is left in open-air dumps. Insects, rodents and all kinds of microorganisms, pathogenic or not, proliferate in these infamous dumps. As a result, these dumps are highly detrimental to the environment, as they contaminate the adjacent spring and ground water due to the infiltration and to the leaching of the liquids resulting from the decomposition and of the rainwater respectively.
Generally speaking, the problems described above also occur with the treatment of industrial and farming waste.